Heart of Time Saga challenge: All I Want For Christmas is You
by Moonlit Night199
Summary: This is my submission for LizzeXX's HOTS fanfiction challenge.


**A/N: So here is my submission for LizzeXX's Heart of Time Saga Challenge. It's short but I tried my best. **

**Here's the challenge:**

_**"The Doctor has forgotten his Mate, Angel, and so many hope he one day remembers her. While I won't say when or how or if he will, the challenge is open for you to decide. Write a one-shot/chapter of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering his Mate. It can take place at any time, in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as (/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any episode, with however much fluff (or even angst) you'd like :)"**_

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Doctor and Angel laughed as Amy pulled Rory up from his seat to dance to a cheerful Christmas song. They were all taking a short break from their adventures, and had happened to land in a, Earth club on Christmas Eve. The last adventure had been particularly hectic. They had ended up landing in the middle of the war and Angel's life had been threatened far too often for comfort. The Time Lord shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Amy and Rory's lives had been threatened a lot too.

Of course he was more worried about Angel, it was only natural. There were lots of humans, but Angel was the only Time Lady. So why did he feel so guilty that she was in the situation in the first place…

Angels laugh cut off abruptly as the song changed.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need…"_ blared out of the speakers so loud the Doctor winced.

Turning to Angel, he noticed that she was on the brink of tears. But why was that? How would this song make her sad? The Doctor was overcome by the urge to find whatever was causing her tears and smash it to pieces, but her surprised it. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like someone had torn both his hearts out.

_"…I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…_"

The Doctor gasped and clutched at his head, doubled over.

~oOo~

…_she laid her head on his shoulder, holding him close as they danced._

_"...I just want you for my own," he began to sing to her, his voice surprisingly strong despite his weakness, but that was just it wasn't it? She always made him feel stronger, "More than you could__ever__know, make my wish come true," he nuzzled his nose against her temple, "All I want for Christmas is...you," he swallowed hard, "__All__I want for Christmas, is__you__."…_

~oOo~

He came back to himself to find Angel, Rory and Amy crowding around him.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed in her Scottish accent.

"Doctor," Angel's words were so quiet he almost didn't hear her. Looking, up their eyes met.

Her eyes were wide with worry, and his hearts tugged at seeing her beautiful grey eyes with golden specks. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. And he remembered.

_"…I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…"_

He remembered exchanging their names in the TARDIS. Theta for Nella.

"…_Make my wish come true…"_

He remembered making their mental connection.

"…_All I want for Christmas…"_

He remembered completing their emotional bond.

"…_Is you…"_

He remembered finally finishing the mating process through the physical union. Angel was his MATE! How could he forget that? Forget her?

His face twisted in a grimace, he stood upright, as upright as he could through the pain in his head, and stumbled towards his Mate. "Angel…" But before he could say anymore, he collapsed.

~8~

The Doctor blinked blearily as he came back to consciousness. The first thing he was the white ceiling of the med-bay, then Rory's face swam into view.

"Doctor!" he called, "You're awake!"

"Why-?" The Doctor was about to ask why he was in the med-bay, when everything came back. He had to get to Angel! "Angel!"

He grabbed Rory by the collar, looking every bit a mad man, "Where is she?"

"In-in the control room," Rory was taken aback by the Doctor's manner.

Before Rory had a change to think, the Time Lord sprinted out of the room and down the corridor. Before he knew it, he had reached the control room. Peering in, he saw Angel at the console, absent-mindedly fiddling with one of the controls, deep in thought.

"Angel!" the Time Lady looked up from her contemplation. The Doctor all but ran down the stairs, pulling Angel into a hug. "I am so-so sorry," He whispered into her hair.

Angel pulled back slightly, "For what?" She asked, confused, though he could also see pain, and a spark of hope in her eyes. Had he caused all that? Yes, yes he had.

"I forgot you, Nella. You're my MATE, and I forgot you. I am so so sorry. I don't know how you can ever forgive me. I-"

He was cut off by Angel's lips on his. A kiss he eagerly returned.

When they eventually broke apart, Angel smiled, "Of course I forgive you, Theta," A shiver of delight travelled up his spine at the sound of his name on her lips.

It was then that he noticed that her stomach was larger than he remembered, and frowned, placing one hand on it, "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Those word he definitely not the ones he had expected.

"You're - pregnant?"

"Yep," She confirmed, nodding.

Before she could blink there was a thump. The Doctor had, once again, feinted. Despite this, she could not help but smile. For the first time in a long while, she knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
